Langst
by ShyPansexual
Summary: Langst oneshots I wrote/ am writing.
1. chapter 1

Lance cried silently as the blood and tears mixed on his arm. Why am I not good enough? He questioned. The others are all good, why cant I be just as good? Maybe this time will work. He thought, cutting deeper, making the blood gush instead of dribble to the floor. He felt a prickling at the back of his head, but nothing else. He eventually stopped it when he felt that he had control again. He sighed, wincing as the water touched his cuts. He let out a sharp breath and walked out of his room, going down to dinner. He ate maybe three small bites and was finished. He watched as everyone ate and laughed. He pretended to be enjoying himself, but really, he just wanted to go to bed. He sighed slightly. "Lance, are you gonna eat?" Shiro asked. Lance shrugged,

"I'm not that hungry." He replied.

"Are you sure? You seem to have lost a bit of weight, lately." Keith said, worried.

"I'm fine, mullet head." Lance snapped.

"Lance. I think you need to calm down. Keith is only trying to help." Shiro scolded.

"Maybe he should stop." Lance said, glaring. "I'm going to sleep. Night." Lance said, storming off. He layed in bed for hours after and listened to everyone go to bed. He sighed and turned onto his side, facing away from the door. He could feel his ribs pressing against his arm. Why was I chosen if I'm not good enough? What was the point? He asked himself. He got up and went to Blue. "Hey." He said softly. He knew that she was worried. "I'm fine, girl. He said, trying to convince himself more than convince Blue. "It's just, what was the point of me being a paladin if I'm just- I'm no one. I'm not even the sharpshooter, or anything but a mistake." Lance said, his voice breaking. I mess everything up. And even if I see something the others miss in a plan, they dont take me seriously. Why did you pick me?" Lance questioned Blue.

"Lance, I picked you because I knew you would be right to pilot me. I knew that you would be the one who needed to be apart of something better than what you were already doing. Please don't think that you are worthless. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for." Blue replied. Lance broke down, sobbing.

"I'm not though, don't you see? I've messed up and given myself the reputation of being nothing but a flirt and the only one of us who isn't serious about anything. Blue, what am I supposed to do? I want to die so badly and- and-..." Lance couldn't finish his sentence due to the tears. His voice cracked continuously and broke time and time again. He stuttered out a few broken words until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Lance, it physically pains me to see you like this." Keith said, his forehead against Lance's shoulder blade. Please stop doing this to yourself. You're killing yourself." Keith's voice broke as tears streamed down his face. "Keith." Lance said, turning to face the other male. He let out a sob and clung to Keith, crying. "I feel so helpless. I don't do anything right Keith. How can this pain you? I'm good for nothing but screwing up."

"Lance that's not true and you know it." Keith clung to lance tighter.

"No I don't! You don't understan, Keith! I'm not smart, I'm not strong, I'm not even reasonable. You guys are better off without me." Lance said. Keith hugged the hurt boy to himself. "Lance. You are the one who gets rid of stress in a situation. You lighten the mood when we need it. You are good enough. So, please stay? Please eat?" Keith asked, wiping away Lance's tears. Lance nodded, leaning his head on Keith's shoulder and staying in the embrace. He felt much better.

(This is 666 words. Not including these ones.)


	2. Sing Me

Lance was told he was lucky. A big, caring family, lots of friends, the whole package. Yep. Lucky Lance. He had believed that he was lucky when he was younger, but he eventually grew up and felt less and less lucky. His mother stopped singing to him at age thirteen, when she started losing her voice. So, he was given the privilege of lullaby singer. He loved it, hearing the songs as he remembered them when his mamá sang them. Until he went to the garrison. After that he was no longer their lullaby. His sister got the privilege. Then he was launched into space and lost all contact with his family. He missed his mamá and her songs. Sometimes he would sing to himself in his room. He was listening to a song called sing me to sleep, when he started to sing.

Wait a second let me catch my breath.

Remind me how it feels to hear your voice.

Your lips are moving I can't hear a thing.

Livin life as if we have a choice.

Anywhere.

Any time.

I would do

Anything for you.

Anything for you.

Yesterday

Got away.

Melody stuck inside your head.

A song in every breath.

Sing me to sleep, now.

Sing me to sleep.

Just sing me to sleep now.

He was singing softly in time with the music and didn't hear as someone walked in. The person was Keith. He listened for a bit, before gebtly walking over and putting his hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance looked at Keith, startled. Keith gave him a look of understandinng as he pulled the headphones off and whispered, "You'll get back home. I promise."

(Bit fluffy and klance is a plus, but I felt a bit upset, so I wanted to write. Merp derp. Bye.)


End file.
